1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hula hoops and more particularly to a detachable hula hoop including hollow, ready to assemble arc sections having a reservoir, a desired quantity of liquid being adapted to fill in the reservoir so that weight of the hula hoop can be adjusted, and the reservoir can be made waterproof by inserting a plug into one end opening of the reservoir.
2. Description of Related Art
A portion of a conventional detachable hula hoop is shown in FIGS. 6A, 6B, 7A, and 7B. The hula hoop comprises a plurality of arc sections 20 each including a first connection end 21 having an opening 211, a peripheral first surface 212, and a first recess 214 on the first surface 212; and a second connection end 22 having a closed member 221, a peripheral second surface 222, and a second recess 223 on the second surface 222. The second connection end 22 can be inserted into the first connection end 21 with the first recess 214 complimentarily disposed in the second recess 223 to fasten the first and second connection ends 21, 22 together. A complete hula hoop can be assembled by following above insertion method.
While the hula hoop is can be easy assembled or disassembled, it has a light weight because it is made of tubular plastic. Thus, the desired purpose of exercising the waist cannot be obtained. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.